


Until When

by presidentmikay



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentmikay/pseuds/presidentmikay
Summary: "hey, darling." That voice sent a tingle to Rooney's spine even the greatest scientist on earth can't explain what just happened to her. And now she was left blank when she turned around and saw Cate standing and staring at her."uh h-hi Cate" can she contain the shaky voice she just showed? oh of course Cate saw her nervousness and who would not be awestruck with that woman?Cate gave a smirk before saying "Thank you so much again for the speech you gave me earlier. It was more than anything."And now she smiles at Rooney with her beautiful laugh lines and those beaming white teeth. Her smile just overpowered the gorgeous honeycomb sequined sleeveless frock she wore at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival."Oh believe me, you deserve more than that." says Rooney with dimples while smiling shyly. Cate blushed when she saw Rooney like that."Anyways, great talk and i hope i can work with you soon." Cate squeezed Rooney's hand and gave her a wink which made Rooney fell almost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be my very first fan fic ever so leave some comments after reading this short chapter.

"And... that's a wrap everyone!" the director claps to everyone who did their job well done.

"oh trust me your job is even more difficult than ours." Cate Blanchett walks towards the director, her husband, Andrew Upton.  
Andrew is known for his work in a lot of plays in Sydney and decided to finally work with the love of her life.  
Cate walks tiredly to his husband and sit beside him.  
"Hi honey, what's wrong?" Andrew said with a worried but softly sound.  
"Nothing. I just miss our kids and we've been busy" Cate looked at his husband and pouted.  
"don't give me that look" Andrew looked at her angelic face and caress it. "okay fine you always have that look on your face and you get what you want" Andrew messed her hair a bit while Cate is smiling with her sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly, Andrew's phone rings. "Give me a minute hon, i'll just answer this call" Andrew smiled lovingly to her wife. Right after that, she went to the dressing room to change clothes after a very long day. She checked the time using her phone and sees a message. It's from her manager Hylda Quelly. "Hey, will you be free tomorrow? we will have a conference about your next film. text back as soon as you can xx." Cate rubbed her temples as if she's holding all the problems in the world. Yes tomorrow, she'll meet her kids but also this will be a big project for her. She began to type tiredly and says "Hey Hylda, would you be kind enough to say to them that i won't be there? I'll be meeting my children tomorrow and it feels like i'm the worst mom if i didn't see them. But i'll be sending my assistant to write a lot of notes about the conference. Thank you!" she buried herself in the couch right beside the vanity corner of the dressing room not noticing, she fell asleep already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short chapter cause my work keeps on deleting and i'm pissed off. 
> 
> Is Andrew up to something?   
> Can you see the hints already?

AndWhen Andrew opened the dressing room, she saw her wife dreaming and snoring loudly. He chuckled when he raised her leg to the couch and snored even loudly. "look how tired my wife is."   
it feels like he's witnessing a goddess do all the miracles even when asleep.   
His admiration got distracted when a phone call came up. While he reached for his phone, Cate let out a grunt because she is disturbed by the ringtone.   
"Hey love, I'm sorry i ruined your sleep. You can continue sleeping again, I'll just take this call. And when i come back we'll be going home to see the kids." He winked and closed the door gently.   
While still have heavy lids, Cate grabbed her phone on the table and checked the time.   
"shit. it's 10 pm already? i must have hibernated." she threw her head back and laughed then she looked at the back of her phone which has the photo of her kids. "oh how i miss my goof balls" a tear fell down her cheeks then she wiped it afraid of people to see her mom-moment.

Andrew knocked on the door afterwards and asked Cate to go.   
While in the car, Cate was feeling something.   
"What's wrong?" Andrew asked while driving. "what do you mean what's wrong?"   
"you're my wife, i know how you feel even if you don't say it." Andrew held her hand while still driving with his left hand.  
"Nothing. I just feel like i need to be a mom to my kids MORE." she emphasized that word to him.   
"aren't you?" Andrew asked worried.   
"let's not talk about this now. What's important is, we'll be seeing our kids." Cate forced a smile.   
"oh and by the way i decided to go to the conference tomorrow for my upcoming movie. but i'll be late cause i still need to prepare my outfits for the upcoming awards night. Especially, Oscars. Blue Jasmine is a big baby of mine you know that. " she added just to shift the topic.  
"Good to hear that." Andrew answered like he didn't care of any single word his wife stated.   
"let me just park our car then were good to go." Cate just nodded.   
when they already parked the car, Cate opened the door and ran like a 5 year-old  
seeing his mom from afar.   
Cate rang the doorbell excited for someone to open it.   
"Mom and Dad is here!" Ignatius shouted enough to be heard by his siblings. He hugged his mother and Cate kissed his head for a brief time.   
Feet stompings came downstairs and the other children ran to their mom and dad and hugged them. Cate didn't helped but to cry because he finally hugged them after a week.   
Cate has been staying at the other town for their preparation of her upcoming play.   
"Mom we've missed you." Roman said while hugging her mom as well as Dashiell.   
"I thought you're big boys already but look at you now. Clinging like a toddler." she joked to make herself laugh.   
"where's Edith? " she looks around not seeing the shadow of her daughter.   
"she's asleep upstairs mom you know what babies do." Roman said.   
"Okay i'll just see her then we're going to watch a lot of movies especially star wars!" she stated excitedly.   
The boys went back to their room and waited until 10 pm so they will watch movies.   
Cate went upstairs to see her daughter.   
Edith was adopted in January secretly. The media doesn't know about her since then.   
She saw her mom upstairs asleep beside the crib of Edith.   
"look at my precious gem. The world will know about you soon." then closed the door quietly. 

Basically the night just went messy as it should. everyone slept in the living room. Dashiell slept on the couch, Roman slept beside the TV set, while Ignatius slept on the carpet with her mom and dad. 

Everyone was shocked awake. when Cate's phone rang.   
"Hylda. Good morning" still with her deep morning voice. "yea i'll be there later. I'll send my assistant cause i'll be late. thank you. " she puts down the phone and said "I need a surprise today. " 

"sweeties, mom will be home before 10 okay? your dad will be home all day i made sure of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the next chapter, we'll see Rooney!! yaaay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for

"When will i have a plain day without the media?" she told herself while the cameras are flashing while she was walking. She smiled genuinely to the cameras cause we all know that's what they want right? When she reached the building she went in as fast as she could. 

Cate went in the room still panting but looking elegant while catching her breath. "I'm so sorry i had to run away from the media." then she scans the room looking for a face. And that's it she saw her assistant sitting on the right side of the round table where they're discussing about the new film.  
She sat beside her assistant and smiled politely to the speaker so he could continue what he was talking about.  
"Going back, this project is the most anticipated one not only for the producers but also to our executive producers, Mr. Andrew Upton and Ms. Cate Blanchett. " everyone smiled at Cate so she returned a big smile to them. But while she was looking around to smile at everyone, someone caught her eye. No it couldn't be. Is she seeing the right person? It's Rooney Mara. she stares at those green eyes, small pointed nose and damn those defined lips. Why is she feeling this towards her? it feels like she's a garden surrounded by butterflies. Oh not to mention she's brunette and it's the perfect hair for her.  
"uh.. Miss Cate? are you alright?" the speaker asked her. "yes of course i was just thinking about something for a second, i'm sorry."  
Rooney on the other side saw her and immediately blushed.  
Rooney looked at Cate whose paying attention to almost every word that has been said by the speaker. "look at those eyes, they're shining even without her trying hard for it. And those cheekbones how can i forget to define that? also her nose. Was it sculpted by the God herself? And those lips. That crimson red she's wearing emphasizes everything that she says... Okay enough Rooney! " she snapped herself out of her imagination and went back to listen. 

After the conference, everyone was shaking hands and congratulates for the amazing project they're going to work with. Cate was talking to her assistant about a few meetings she has to attend. "Yes. at 5 pm i will have a meeting with Elizabeth for the outfits i'll be wearing so i could pick already. Please take care of the other meetings i'll be attending at the same time. Thanks Jen." she hugged her and Jen went outside the room already.  
"e-ehem." Cate was a bit startled when she heard a voice behind her. It was Rooney.  
"Well hello Miss Rooney Mara. Its nice to finally see the woman i'll be working with soon." she smirked and gave her a hand shake. Rooney almost died in front of her. It feels like she's forbidden to hold such deity in front of her that no human shall hold her hand but only the mighty one. Her hands are velvety soft to touch. Rooney was left with the most embarrassing answer "yea it's nice to finally see you. I'm a fan of you since i was 15." she smiled but deep inside she wants to be buried right there. "oh don't make me look old" Cate replied while laughing. "I'm sorry miss Cate i'm just nervous meeting you." she put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"stop with Miss Cate. Call me Cate instead, Miss Mara."  
"I'll be pleased if you call me Rooney, Cate." she smiled to show off her deadly dimples that everyone fell for.  
"Anyway Rooney, I'll see you soon i have a few meetings left for the day. " she smiled.  
"No worries, Cate. i'll see you when i see you." they both chuckled. Cate left the room after they talked.  
"wow Rooney that was embarrassing." She let out a sigh when she felt relieved after their conversation. it was a short talk but it was the most memorable one in her life. Talking to Cate was like talking to the Queen and she's like a peasant looking up her. Good thing she's wearing a 4-inch heels so somehow she could talk to Cate properly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cate was driving a bit fast because she is late for her appointment with Elizabeth, her stylist for a long time. She didn't mind talking to Rooney even if she's late. She smiled when she remembered how nervously cute Rooney is in front of her.  
"i know i'll be Lady Tremaine soon but i don't have that witch-y look right?" she asked herself while looking at the mirror in front of her.  
But why is she conscious right now? she has worked with a lot of stars now but she only felt that heart warming moment with Rooney. She evaporated all of her thoughts as soon as she went to Elizabeth's office.  
"Elizabeth!" she gave her a tight hug that lasted for a few seconds. "Okay Cate let's get you ready!" Elizabeth showed a rack of Dresses from different brands such as Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Givenchy, Giorgio Armani, Miu Miu, Christopher Kane and many more. "Oh Honey if i could wear this all in one night." They laughed because Cate couldn't choose an outfit for the Oscars. Until she snapped her hand and "Okay after scanning the outfits, i will choose.. The Armani Privè one. yea that Golden one. Even if it looks like the heaviest one, i will wear that." Elizabeth grabbed the gown and lend it to Cate for her to decide more. After thinking for about half an hour, she decided to wear that gown for the Oscars.  
"Thanks Eli! you're the best. i'll just call Andrew to check my kids" Cate dials her phone while Elizabeth went outside to see something.  
"Hey this is Andrew. I'm busy right now and i'll call back as soon as i can. for now, just leave a message."  
Cate was weirded out by his husband's actions. Why would he turn off his phone when he knew Cate will call her. Cate didn't bother to say goodbye at Elizabeth because she felt something wrong.  
When she came home, She saw her kids watching TV shows and started to look for her husband. "Hey Dash, where's your dad?"  
"i don't know mom, he said he'll be gone for a few minutes."  
Cate rushed to their bedroom only to find out Andrew was asleep. She shook his husband "Andrew wake up. Why didn't you call me instead of making me panic bout our children?"  
"Honey, i'm sorry i didn't tell you before. but don't worry the kids are fine." he answered lazily.  
"Okay. just don't do that again. God my heart is racing until now." she held her chest and went downstairs to her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah! how are we feeling bout this Chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> more interactions soon


End file.
